In the World Alone
by XxxHaganexUndertakerxxX
Summary: After waking up in a dark alley way, all alone. Little Mizuki, being only 9 years old, has to find someone to help her but what happens when she runs into another deep red haired man. Mizuki has it ruff being only 9 but now with the Grell. She may be able to love someone or feel wanted. GrellxOC


In The World Alone

Disclaimer- I do not own black butler in anyway. But I do own Mizuki.

I slowly opened my eyes, having a blistering headache. I looked around for a few minutes unable to focus on anything, but after a while I finally was able to focus and notices were I was. I was a dark alley way and it was seemed like it was almost 10pm. The last thing I could remember was going to sleep in my room holding my stuffed animal close to me as I fell asleep, sense mommy and daddy where fighting again. I could never understood why they fought, even though I'm not that old yet it still pains me to see them fight with each other, after all they are my mommy and daddy.

As far I have seen my family has always been different I think, my mother has natural purple hair and neon green eyes, my father also has the same color eyes but his hair is black. When I listen to them fight it's always something with, "How can you get so far behind in your work, be a decent shinigami like the one I married," or something like that.

I've never had any real friend's ether whenever I tried to make friends will other children they would get scared of my natural deep red hair color (which to me seems really pretty but I might be wrong who knows) and my green eyes. I grew use to being alone but the constant teasing I got from other children gets to me sometimes. It's usually along the lines of Freak, Monster, and Demon etc. I'm sure you understand the idea. I'm only 9 years old but I work harder than other kids in my school so I'm in a few grades higher than kids my age so, I'm just around kids that are 13- 16.

I'm the loner of the school you could say, I'm also extremely nearsighted so I have to wear glasses but I use to get made of them as-well so my parents, which amazed me for doing this, got me contact lenses. My parents usually quiet mean to me, they hit me or spank me, which ever you want to go with, I have bruises on my back and upper legs. I have to hide myself to prevent people from seeing them so it doesn't really help. Sometimes my parents are a little worst at times with beating me, they usually cause me to bleed and get bruises it's rare that I ever break bones, or anything worse than that.

Anyway, I have just woken up and in the alley way that dark and seems uneasy to me. I mean it's not every day that you wake up in a middle of an alley way in the middle of the night. Maybe parents finally did get rid of me, they tell me all the time of how I'm just an annoyance to them and how I am worthless. That's the only way I can think on how I got here, I don't know where I'm going to go but I'm scared to be honest with you. What do you think it would be like to wake up in an alley way abandoned by your family to never return probably and not be missed? I'm sure that has to sound scary to you or the least bit concerning.

I'm cold, sense I only have my not gown on and clinging to my bright red stuffed bunny, I know stuffed animals are childish but I'm only a child you know. I'm also scared of what is going to happen to me, am I going to starve to death? Will I get kidnapped? Or something worst that will happen. I don't have any money, sense I just depend on my parents for housing and food, something that they do provide for me.

I slowly stood up resting my weight against the cold brick wall letting my bangs cover my eyes and letting the rest of it fall freely. I looked around cautiously and slowly for something or someone to be there but it was too dark for me to see anything. I just have to fend for myself for now or find someone to take me in. I'm just an orphan now, no friends, no parents, no one just alone out here in the cold night in this alley way. I've never been someone to cry, I would just get in trouble for it, like how it's weak to cry, but right now I felt like breaking down and screaming in tears of pain and sorrow. I had no one, never had a friend or had a true family. But I can't cry it's not worth it, I'm not going to cry, simple as that.

I rest my weight on my hand leaning against the cold wall, and starting walking farther into the alley way disappearing from sights on passing people, I don't know what I'm going to do, or in the least bit how, but I don't want to die or be alone anymore. It's not fun being alone, believe me, I might not be that old yet but I have feelings too.

After a few minutes of walking down the alley way with my stuffed animal next to my side that I was holding onto tightly too, sense I was so scared. I noticed a faint figure in the distance he or she seemed to be quiet told and in his 20's or so. His hair was long and a deep shade of red as well. I don't really have a choice but to approach the figure, so I'm not going to flip out and run away, just see if the figure is friendly and will help me.

I brushed my bangs out of left eye and left my bangs covering my right eye and started walking towards the figure he or she seemed to be deep in thought but sense this was the only person I have seen yet I'm going to confront the figure.

Once I approached him, he seemed to snap out of day dreaming and stared at me for a few moments while I stared back. Suddenly, out of the blue, he snapped me into his grasp and started to hug me, like the small child way. I winced slight sense he was holding onto me so tightly and my back was still injured (I can't think of a time when it wasn't.)

"I LOVE YOUR HAIR." I heard him say quite loudly and full happiness. I suppose he was going to help me if I could get him too, he seemed nice enough. "What is your name?" He said quickly right after the hair thing.

I gritted my teeth and managed to say "M- Mizuki." He really was hurting me a quiet a bit and it was hard to breath but it was the first I actually was getting a hug so I couldn't really complain, I was happy actually.

I think he noticed I was in pain so he sat me down and looked kneeled down to so he eye level with me. He brushed my bangs out of my faced and looked quit shocked, it was probably my eye color; I also noticed his were the same color about. It was the first time I seen someone else then my mother and father. I don't know why I did this but I clanged to him like my life depended to it, and he just squealed out of happiness, I think. He really did act different my father but I enjoyed it quite a bit, he didn't seem like someone that could get hurt easy ally or sadden.


End file.
